jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Stanton
“Know you the law of the man of the Straw of Syn and his child of the crows? Josephine was her name her name by an Indian maid, bright of hair, sharp of wits like a blade. A medicine child born free in the wilds. A healer and a witch some would say. They hung her dead but her spirit amends to haunt evildoers unto their last day..” Daughter of the millionaire playboy Grant Stanton, Emily inherited a power that rivals that of syn himself. And it nearly drove her insane when she last used it. Grant used his powers to submerge her memories so that she could live a normal childhood. If somebody were stupid enough to awaken the demon that sleeps within her History “She does not fear death, she is death incarnate and she will not stop until she slays you” Back in the days of the colonies Josiah syn was wounded in battle during the French-indian wars and was nursed back to health by Josephine’s mother in that lifetime. The daughter of a shamen, a manacnican medicine man to be more accurate. He had proven brave in combat and was given a tribal name as he who walks in shadow. And he was allowed to marry Josephine’s mother. Whom he took back with him to so-called civilization. Josephine Syn was born to a life of lesure, but when the revolution came her family joined the cause of the rebellion. Even though doing so spelled the end of their days of tranquil independence. For the coldness in victory would turn on them as soon as their needs came into conflict. It was long after Josephine’s father had signed his pact with the demon lord Yar-vargoth. A pact that bound all of his descendants. Including Josephine Syn of course… His name was the reverend Bascone (Dimitri in a prior incarnation) for some reason he singled Josephine Syn out for his wrath her and her personal servant Angella. He incited a mob to lynch them as a part of a larger campaign against her father. But this murder would have far larger consequences than anyone imagined. For by the terms of the pact Josephine Syn’s soul was drawn to the realm of Yar-Vargoth. There she came face to face with the devil himself, Yar-Vargoth. He tried to coerce Josephine into becoming one of his obedient trollops. And when she refused he cast her aside into the pits of abandon. There to struggle for years against hideous odds, changing and evolving into a demon in order to adapt and survive. Eventually she led a revolt against Yar-vorgoth and his minions. As she slew the monster who had chased her family using the spiritual lore of her mother’s people and energy stolen from enemies in battle. And by this means did Josephine ascend to his throne of blood. But hers was a troubled reign she was an upstart opposed at every quarter, and eventually overthrown and sent into exile. Josephine reincarnated back into the world of the living, reborn as mortal to her own families descendant’s. She was without memory at first, but in time her demon past gradually asserted itself into her waking hours as she grew to adulthood. And always she was drawn to the orbit of her father. Yar-Vargoth was dead, but his pact was still binding and they both were bound by the straw man.and over the generations she was born into the family as a sidekick and guide. Crow, his faithful Shadow. Spanning the years, changing adapting with the times and always the crusade against evil always the mission Into each generation they rode out to fight the good battle as public vigilantes. Seeking a thousand truly evil souls as per the terms of their demon comtract. Of course, to be reborn you need a mother a former enemy turned ally then lover named Anna Harada, herself heir to a major crime family. Josephine’s father’s host of this incarnation, Grant Stanton, rehabilitated and married Anna Harada and Josephine was the result. As the latest incarnation of crow she was very intensively trained in physical, mental and spiritual-mystical disciplines, and at the age of fourteen she was acknowledged a master. From thirteen on she donned the cape and cowl worn so proudly in her previous past lifetimes. Her mother never approved of her going into the family business, but the choice was never theirs to make, being a legacy of past traditions and birthrights. But it was a different world than in previous times. A serial killer Josephine and her father were after was the catalyst for what happened. Out of carelessness Josephine fell victim to an ambush. For all her training she was taken like a rookie. She woke up and thought she was back in hell it was some kind of warehouse converted into a grisly torture chamber with trophy remains of prior victims littering the place and Josephine was about to become his latest then it happened. She woke up! And suddenly the killer had not a helpless chained girl but rather a displaced angry queen of hell. For the first time in centuries Josephine was fully aware of her past incarnations and the experience gained in former lifetimes. Fourteen years of age and yet ancient, and backed by the power of a demonic shamaness. But Josephine’s revival would have consequences; her parents were alarmed by the changes that had come over her. And Josephine was no longer adhering to the family policy regarding restrained justice. Such as when she killed her uncle, Jack Spade, the Jester. Uncle Jack was one of a great many adversaries who had escaped justice over the decades since her father had instituted a rule against killing rather than turning them over to the legal system. Yar-Vargoth pact had one troublesome provision. Every truly evil soul claimed by the straw man would be sent to dwell in Yar-Vargoth’s dominion, but if an innocent suffers then the pact would be added to by one hundred and so Grant Stanton sought to avoid this by limiting the circumstances under which killing was permitted. But Josephine was no longer moved by his reasoning in this matter. It finally came down to intervention when it was deemed that Josephine had gone too far. It took her father, mother and their allies the Centurians, to subdue and bring Josephine to account for my actions. And in the end, to spare Josephine a prison sentence, her father blanked her memories in an effort to seal her away forever. Leaving only a normal human girl named Emily Stanton. Her parents broke up shortly after this with her mother blaming her father for all that had happened. And Josephine oblivious to her past went on about her normal teenaged life. Powers and Abilities Powers Divided Mind: '''Emily is but a shell, a fiction created by her father. She is but the outer shell that contains my true essence. Her host body wanes when she is confronted by circumstances outside of her experience. But then again they are two minds vie for dominance. Yet are in fact two aspects of the same personality of the same soul '''Shamanism: Death Crow was a powerful Deamonic Shaman trained in the use of nature-based magics. *'Alter Appearance ' *'Astral Projection ' *'Mystical Bolts ' *'Healing ' *'Illusion Casting ' *'Cause sleep ' *'Elemental Control' *'Plant Control ' *'Natural Dimensional Nullification:' Through the power of nature, she could nullify extra dimensional magics or return an extra dimensional being to its home dimension. *'Restoration:' Death Crow could revert altered beings to their natural state. *'Teleportation ' *'Commune with Animals ' *'Commune with Spirits:' She could request any spirits present in an area to assist her. *'Darkness Manipulation':She could bend shadows so as to confuse an opponent. Abilities Indomitable Will: Death Crow's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist telepathy or mind control. Intimidation: It is widely known that Death Crow has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know her best are intimidated by her. Interrogation: Death Crow is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. She usually just plain uses her frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" she once said. Master Acrobat: She is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Master Martial Artist: Death Crow is well trained in multiple martial arts. Her primary form of combat[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu.[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] Death Crow is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. As well as the only being besides her father who has mastered the Crow’s Talon Strike. *''Weapons Master:'' Through her martial arts training, she has become an expert on all melee weapons. Death Crow has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. *''Master of Stealth: Her Ninjutsu training has made her a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *Expert Marksman'': Death Crow is an expert marksman skilled. She is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. Strength Death Crow has ten times normal human strength Weaknesses As Josephine syn Emily Stanton commands the strength of a demon with shamanistic powers that includes the very intriguing ability to bend shadows so as to confuse an opponent. She has ten times normal human strength when she is in this state. Which does take a toll upon the body if she prolongs her ascendance for too great a period especially in combat. Gallery josephine2.jpg josephine3.jpg josephine5.jpg josephine6.jpg josephine7.JPG josephine9.JPG josephineSirens628.JPG josephineSirens641.JPG josephineSirens730.JPG josephineSirens1224.JPG Category:Centurian Blues